Who Are You Now
by rintisku
Summary: Kai comes back to Japan but what will happen when he gets there what will he discover and who will tell him something him might not understand. warning yaoi and mpreg. KR, TG, BB, pairing names will be aware when you read. review please.
1. The Begining

Who Are You Now

By:Natalie Stiles

Chapter 1

Hope You all enjoy this story i put a lot into it.

now on with the story.

(Kai's Prov)

I came back. Back to Japan were I said I would never come againe.

Yet hereI am standing in the airport looking for that same bald fat man that started all of this.

He sent an eargent message saying that Rei Kon had gone missing and the Bladers were getting together to look for him.

The letter also said that we were going to have a reunion but it was cancled. Why I'm here though you may ask?

It is because I have secrets know one knows and since I have changed greatly since i left them I had a feeling they might wish to understand why I left.

Well there is Mr. D. I'll be seeing the others soon.

(Normal Prov)

Well how was your flight Kai was everything okay? asked Mr. Dickenson

Yeah it was fine. Kai answered handing the driver his bags and stepped into the limo.

So have you heard anything from Rei a call, letter, anything? Kai asked in a calm tone.

No but Tyson and the gang are out looking. Mr. D. told Kai.

So am I looking alone? Kai asked.

Not quite. said a voice from the front of the limo.

Tala is that you? Kai questioned.

Yeah, Bryan, and Brooklyn are here too. Tala called from the front.

We came to help you find Rei, Tala stated.

Thats great we should find him easly. Kai said with a smile.

So what are all the details Mr. D. Brooklyn asked crawling through the window to sit in the back.

Well we do know were he was last seen. He answered.

Where was he last seen then, Bryan asked.

He was last seen leaving a hotel in Tokyo called Borderlines then they say he went north, Mr. D. answered.

So we start in Tokyo, Tala said, then were would we go.

Well after that I think we should try the bars around the hotel. Kai said looking at everyone.

Thats okay with me. Said Mr. D. just meet back at Tysons if you find him, i will leave the limo here.

Well were here. Mr. D. said motioning for everyone to get out.

We're where may I ask. Bryan asked confused.

Well Bryan this is the hotel I figured you would all want to start here. Mr. Dickenson answered.

Yeah this is great. Kai told him.

I also got you a hotel room but they only had two beds so I hoped you don't mind. Mr. D. informed them.

Thats Fine we can share. Brooklyn called from behind everyone.

Hey guys I have a problem, Brooklyn said stumbling forward.

Brooklyn you okay. Bryan asked running to his side.

Bry I'm dizzy again i need to lay down. Brooklyn confessed.

Bryan is he okay, Tala asked walking over in time to help Bryan fully catch Brooklyn before he fell.

He Needs to lay down before he...

(He was interupted by Brooklyn passing out and just about hitting the ground but instead fell into Kai's arms)

Mr. Dickenson we need our room number and key now Kai comanded lifting Brooklyn with ease into his arms.

Yes, Yes, your room number is 112 here is the key. Mr. D. said handing the key to Tala.

Good-bye boys be careful. He said going to the limo.

(Moments Later Kai's Prov)

After we ran to the room we layed Brooklyn down.

Bryan went nuts.

He was screaming at himself about how he should have made Brooklyn stay at home.

It was like Bryan knew what was happening.

I knew one thing though I was going to find out what that was, but Tala bet me to it.

(Normal Prov)

Bryan what happened, Tala asked with concern laying a hand on his shoulder.

Bryan you can tell us Brooklyn may need medical attention so please tell us. Kai but in.

He will be find its just his body ajusting, Lee told me so. Bryan said carefully.

Ajusted to what may I ask. Tala asked just a little bit to calmly.

I got him pregnat okay I didn't have any condoms but Brooklyn said it was okay, so now when he gets to tired and dosen't rest he passes out. Bryan said tears running down his face.

Bryan its okay you and Brooklyn are in love so now Garland and Brooklyn can do the mother thing together. Tala said a smile on his face.

Wait hold up let me get this straight while I was away you guys became fathers and never told me. Kai said a little more surprised than he ment to sound.

Yeah we were going to tell you after we found Rei. Brooklyn said sitting up.

Your awake, Bryan said as his stomach growled.

We'll start the search for Rei in the morning here is the spare key order room servies I will be back later. Kai said as he went out the door.

(Kai's Prov)

I found this great bar right down the street from our hotel but I never made it inside.

I heard these sounds no human ever made unless they were in pain.

So I went down the ally behind it, but I did not like what i found.

It was Rei hunched over a garbage can.

It sounded like he was trying to pyuck his guts out.

His Hair was down and falling in his face.

So I did the unthinkable I went up behind him and pulled his hair back.

Then I saw his face it was so pale you could think he was a ghost.

Rei is that you he jumped and some how manged to stop throwing up.

He looked at me with those yellow eyes of his and smiled.

Then he twirled back around and to throw up some more.

(Normal Prov)

Guy's I'm back, Kai called to the group.

We're in here Kai come look at what we found. Tala called from the conjoined kitchen and family area.

( Tala's Prov)

When Kai came in the room what he held craddled in his arms, I did not expect.

There in his arms lay Rei pale and shivering.

I also did not expect to see Brooklyn jump into action like he did.

All you saw was a flash as he ran around the hotel room getting medican, warm water, blankets, thermometers, garbage cans, and bags.

He found and extra sleeping bag in Bryan's bag.

He then told Kai to lay him down.

When Kai did he covered him up in a furry blanket.

Told Kai to hold the termomiter, put a warm wet cloth over his head.

Once the termomiter went off, it read 103.4 so we knew he had a fever.

Then Brooklyn asked what had happened and twenty other questions I didn't half way catch.

(Normal Prov)

Well I went to the bar down the street I found him in the ally throwing up like crazy,along with shivering and pale.So I told him we were staying close near by.

He was to dizzy to so I carried him now here we are. Kai said finishing the story in a hurry.

Well is he going to be okay? Tala asked.

He should be but I don't really know. Brooklyn answered.

(Kai's Prov)

I did not like the look in Brooklyn's eyes.

It was that look you know the one that just tells you he thinks he knows something.

I really didn't like what he did next.

Brooklyn took Rei's shirt off, then he put pressure on Rei's lower abdomain.

This made Rei grown in pain.

He started to gag so Bryan rolled him over.

Rei was throwing up again.

Tala had his hair, I had his arms, Brooklyn was rubbing his back, and Bryan was trying to figure out what Brooklyn seemed to know.

When he stoped Rei rolled back over and slowly opened his eyes.

Brooklyn was smiling at him.

Tala was braiding his hair.

I was holding his hand.

Bryan was on the bed.

(Normal Prov)

So feeling better. Tala asked finishing the braid.

(Rei didn't answer he just looked at Kai with a weird look.)

(Kai stood up bringing Rei with him.)

We'll be right back. Kai said leaving the room with Rei right behind him.

(Kai & Rei in Kitchen)

Come on Rei you can tell me whatever it is.

If your sick we need to know. Kai said.

I just can't you will get angry with me. Rei told Kai.

No Rei I won't I've changed a lot I promise I won't get mad, just tell me. Kai told Rei sitting down beside him.

Okay I'll tell you as long as you don't get mad. Rei said finaly giving in.

You remember when we meet up three months ago? Rei asked.

Yeah why? Kai asked.

Well you remember that we had sex that night right? Rei asked starting to figite.

Yeah Rei is everything okay. Kai asked very confused about what was going on.

Kai I'm just going to say it, Kai I'm pregnat and the baby is yours. Rei said as he began to cry.

Rei thats amazing why did you not want to tell me. Kai asked a little puzzled.

Well I thought you would hate me because you know i fouced you to have sex with me. Rei answered shyly.

I would never do something like that, Rei I love you and I've been in rehabe so that I could control my anger issues. Kai told Rei, placing his hand on Rei's.

The guys won't care either because now we can expect three babies to be running around soon. Kai told Rei.

Really who? Rei asked.

Brooklyn, Garland, & you are all with child. Kai answered with a smile.

( Placing a kiss on Rei's cheek Kai stands up and brings Rei with him. )

Lets go tell the guys right away. Kai said very excited.

End...

hope you all like it and i hope to have the next chapter up soon

R&R please..


	2. Danger

Hi guys im back hope you all like this chapter it gets cool here

Here we go enjoy.

(Back to Everyone)

Guys I have an anouncement. Kai said coming into the room.

Really what? Tala asked.

I'm going to be a father. Kai said with enthusiasm.

Kai have you gone insane? Bryan asked.

That's wonderful that means I was right. Brooklyn said jumping off the floor to hug Rei.

What do you mean you were right? Bryan asked standing up.

Rei that means your pregnant? Tala asked before Brooklyn could answer.

Yeah you guessed it . Rei answered blushing like a mad man.

Really how far. Asked Bryan starting to smile.

Three months and two weeks I've felt like shit its been painful. Rei said with a sad expression.

Have you been checked by a doctor? Brooklyn asked.

No I've kinda been hiding the last few weeks because there is this guy that's been after me. Rei said sitting down.

Why would someone be after you? Tala asked.

Well he says I never paid his money back, but I did you were with me Kai. Rei finished looking over at Kai.

Well don't worry about that. Kai told Rei then got up and went out the door.

(Feeling he knew where to find this guy Kai left to go take care of Rei's problem)

(Moments after Kai left the phone rang, Brooklyn ran to answer it, then called to Tala saying it was for him)

Tala its for you. Brooklyn called.

Who is it? Tala asked.

Its Garland he sounds shaken up. Brooklyn said coming around the corner handing Tala the phone.

Tala its me something is wrong I can hardly breath and there was this guy he put something in a needle and shot it in my arm, I don't feel good, Garland never finished.

Garland, Garland answer me. Tala called into the phone then he heard aloud thud and the phone went dead.

(Tala jumps up and runs around the corner hangs up the phone then picks it back up and dials Kai's number.)

Tala is everything okay? Brooklyn asked.

No somethings wrong with Garland. Tala answered nearly crying.

Who are you calling? Bryan asked.

Kai that's who. Tala told them.

No need I'm back, now tell me what happened? Kai asked

Someone has him Kai someone has Garland, they drugged him. Tala cried laying his head in his hands.

Tala guys come on lets go find Garland. Kai called heading back to the door.

How we don't have a car the driver went home? Rei called from his spot on the couch.

Yeah we do my car was dropped off about an hour ago, Kai said, how else would I have gotten back so fast.

Really Kai you would take me to him. Tala asked hope in his eyes.

Oh course I would you guys are my family we have to save him, Kai said running to the car, now get in.

(Hours At Tala's House Kai's Prov)

Hurry Kai he is in danger. Brooklyn called.

Yeah and I'm getting car sick. Rei said laying his head in Brooklyn's lap.

Where here now, you can all get out now,I said.

(Tala ran to the door and quickly opened it)

I ran ahead and saw Garland laying on a couch.

I slowly approached and picked him up.

I noticed my hands were wet so I looked down at Garlands pants,

they were soaked with blood and water I guessed.

(Normal Prov)

Tala get in here now. Kai said laying Garland down, taking off his pants, and getting out his phone to dail Lee's number.

Oh my god Kai what happened. Tala screamed but was cut short by Brooklyn's hand.

Shh, we are not alone. Brooklyn said.

Hey Lee this is Kai we have a problem, No Garland is bleeding and he is wet. Kai whispered into the phone.

Yeah okay we will bring him right over. Kai answered Lee's command.

Tala go get a blanket to wrap Garland in, I think I know where our intruder is. Kai said pulling a crowbar from his backpack and heading toward the kitchen.

(The intruder)

Kai slowly walked into the kitchen.

He walked to the pantriy and quickly pulled it open and swung the crowbar so that his attacker had no way of attacking first.

He stepped back and Boris hit the floor.

So he pulled him to the table and handcuffed him to the loop on the leg.(the hand cuffs were in his pocket)

Then he headed back to the living room to look at something.

(In the living room with the others)

Kai what are you doing. Tala asked now wrapping Garland in a blanket.

Looking at this bottle I found next to Garland. Kai said looking it over.

Its just what I thought it was a sedative, Kai said tuning to look at Tala.

Boris just put him to sleep, but all the stress caused him to go into labour. Brooklyn said comeing into the converstaion.

(Kai pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lee's number)

Hey Lee there is not enough time can you come here.

Is Garland alright whats going on? Lee asked

He is in labour and we are in a bit of a mess so could you hurry? Kai asked.

Yeah sure I will be there in a few minutes. Lee said.

Thanks bye. Kai finished and hung up.

(He then dialed another number.)

Hey Mr. D. can you come to Garlands with the police? Kai asked.

Yes but why whats happened? Mr. D. asked.

Well we found Rei but Boris went after Garland while we were away. Kai said.

Is Garland okay. Mr. D. asked.

He is fine but Boris tried to kill the baby he is in labour, so please hurry. Kai said

I am on my way. Mr. D. said and hung up.

(Kai's Prov)

I got up and looked around for Rei.

I could not see him.

I turned toward the couch and there at the back I saw his foot.

I ran behind the couch and there he was.

(Normal Prov)

Rei wake up. Kai called out to his love.

Kai whats wrong I'm okay just tired. Rei said smiling.

Rei your fever is getting worse. Kai told him moving his hand over Rei's face.

Yeah but not by much. Rei said rolling back over into a dreamless sleep.

(Kai stood up and saw Mr. Dickenson brought the police.)

Kai told them everything form the phone call to getting there. The police went to get Boris and Kai went back to the guys.

(Kai's Prov)

When I came back in Brooklyn was on the couch.

Tala had Garland in his lap on the floor.

Rei was right were I had left him sleeping.

Bryan was looking at me.

(Normal Prov)

What is it Bryan are you okay? Kai asked.

Yeah I am fine I just noticed we are all together again. Bryan said.

Yeah you are right.Kai said with a smile.

Guys were is Lee Garland wants to push. Tala cried with fear in his voice.

I am right here sorry it took so long I got stuck at a red light. Lee said coming in the door over to Garland.

Move this blanket we w0nt need it until the baby is here. Lee said handing the blanket to Bryan.

Well Garland you are fully dialated and ready to push kay. Lee told Garland.

Garland leand up against Tala and began is pushing, and before long everyone heard a small cry.

Hand me the blanket now. Lee said.

Lee wrapped the baby in the blanket and handed her to her fathers.

What are you going to name her. Brooklyn asked.

How about Kaia, Bryan sugested, after the man who saved her.

That is perfect, Garland said looking down at her, hello Kaia.

End

Well that is it until next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Who are you now?

Chapter 3

I hope you all enjoy this one I don't know if it will have another chapter after this or not… so please r&r to let me know what you guys think I should do…

Here we go…

(Normal POV)

"Well guys four of us are still waiting two of us already have theirs do you think we will be good fathers?" Tala asked as he walked up and down the hall.

"Yes we are all going to do just fine though it's amazing how we discovered that Rei and Brooklyn we're both three months six months ago."Kai said watching Tala pace the Tokyo Hospital.

"Tonight we both will become fathers Kai we will have to learn how to change diapers and everything." Bryan said through his hands. (He is really nervous)

"Mr. Hiwatari & Mr. Kuznetsov would you like to see your husbands first or your children?" asked the small nurse that entered the room.

"My husband but is it a girl or a boy." Bryan asked.

"You both have healthy baby boys I am proud to inform, Mr. Kon is asleep, while Mr. Kingston is waiting to see you Mr. Kuznetsov." "Mr. Kon told me that he wishes you to go see your son Mr. Hiwatari." The nurse finally finished and looked to both for their decision.

"Well then I will follow my husband's wish and go see our son." Kai said.

"Mine will want to go with me to see him so I'm off to see him first." Bryan said.

"Well then good luck to you both they are gorgeous they are I give you my best wishes have fun." The nurse was gone in a flash to other business.

(Kai's POV)

"I'm here to see my son," Kai said to the nurse at the desk of the baby unit.

"Well when was he born and what name is on his bracelet?" the lady asked.

"Um well I'm not sure when but I bet if I know my husband the bracelet says Hiwatari." Kai said anticipating her telling him there wasn't one and he having to go wake up Rei.

"Well congratulations Mr. Hiwatari you have a very healthy little boy waiting for his name." she said getting up to go to the door with Kai.

"Really Rei didn't name him yet?" Kai asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"Nope he told us to let you do it when you see his tiny little face."She said as she walked them over to a baby wrapped in blue with the Hiwatari name on is bed.

"Well here he is what do you think of your new son Mr. Hiwatari?" She said as she watched Kai's face light up.

"He is amazing me and Rei defiantly made that."Kai said with a smile.

(The baby had Rei's eyes and Kai's hair with little pointy teeth already in his mouth just like Rei when he was a baby)

"I think we will name him Degokyn a mixture of the whole gang's names." Kai said as he looked at the sweet little boy. (The Name Degokyn came from Kai, Rei, Brooklyn, Bryan, Tala, and Garland's names. Just if you wanted to know)

"Well I'll be back in a few minutes I am off to tell the father of my son our child's name." Kai said kissing his son's head before heading out the door.

(Bryan's POV)

"Brooklyn darling how are you; did everything go okay?" Bryan asked coming into the room to hold Brooklyn's hand.

"Yes love everything went fine Byron is doing well that is the name you said you wanted right?" Brooklyn asked hugging Bryan to calm him down.

"Oh yes that was the name that we chose for him together so I would never change my option." Bryan said calming down a little.

"Great then help me into the wheelchair I want to go see him." Brooklyn said leaning on Bryan for support to get to the chair.

"With pleasure my love I can't wait to see our little bundle of joy." Bryan said wheeling Brooklyn down the hall to get to the baby unit.

"We are here to see our son?" They said in unison.

"We have been expecting you too for a while little Byron is waiting for you anxiously." The nurse said walking them to the door like she had done Kai before them.

"Here he is Byron Kuznetsov healthy as a hatter." The nurse said as she left them to admire their work.

(He had Bryan's hair color and Brooklyn's pretty eyes to make a beautiful pale skin baby)

(They were admiring their handing work when Bryan looked over and noticed Hiwatari written on the baby next to their son's bed. )

"I bet that's Kai & Rei's son and look his name is Degokyn that's letters from all of our names isn't Kai and angel I would have never believed he would do that." Bryan said to Brooklyn.

"Our three kids will grow up close like we did right Bryan?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course they will now that we are all back together I don't plan on breaking this bond again I mean would you?" Bryan asked.

"No that's why I asked I want our kids to know if they have a problem they don't want to tell us that they can defend each other." Brooklyn said.

"We would have but back when we were with Boris we couldn't without punishment I don't want them to ever have to grow up that way." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah I don't either and together with the others we can raise them to know that don't worry I know Rei is probably thinking the same thing." Bryan said holding Brooklyn close.

(Rei's POV)

"So Kai what do you think of our little pride and joy?" Rei asked with a smile bigger than his eyes.

"Well Degokyn is just perfect and the spitting image of you my love." Kai said hugging Rei close.

"How long did you sleep?" Kai asked.

"Forget that why Degokyn is it special like he is?" Rei asked confused of their son's new name.

"Well the letters are from different pieces of our best friends' names I thought you would like it that way since he will be raised with their two children for the rest of his life." Kai said looking Rei in the eyes.

"Wow you got that name out of six other names?" Rei asked.

"No only five, I didn't use my own name unless you count the K. but I was meaning the one from Brooklyn's name not mine." Kai said smiling at Rei.

"You like the name though right?" Kai asked Rei then kissed his cheek.

"Yes I love his name it is perfect just like him." Rei said hugging Kai, "but promise me this he will never have to leave his friends like we did so many times before."

"That I can promise he will defiantly never leave them and neither will we." Kai said doing the pinky promise like Rei wanted.

(Normal POV 2 years later)

"Well you kept your promise I am proud of you the children are happy and we are still with our best friends." Rei said hugging Kai as the 2 year old children played tag.

"It's their birthday and they act like it is any other day of the week we have raised them well." Tala called as he lit the candles on the cake.

"Yes, but the children will get older and then they will be in our hair like moths to a flame." Brooklyn said to Tala as he put the last bit of discarded wrapping paper in the trash the standing to support his big tummy… (He is pregnant with number two)

"That is the truth," Garland said coming around the corner little Grey on his hip Kaia on his heels. (Already had number two)

"Kai when are you and Rei planning on expanding the family any news yet…?" Garland asked as he got closer.

"Well that is the good part we just found out today that we are pregnant with twins not even a month along yet." Rei announced with Kai hugging him close.

"Alright kids come blow out the candles and make a wish…" Tala called from the cake.

Kaia, Byron, & Degokyn came running to the table blued them out then ran back to their game of hide and seek.

"Well I know one thing they don't have a care in the world." They all said together and laughed.

Well guys that is the end of ch. 4

I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading

Remember I don't think there will be another chapter unless

You guys R&R to tell me otherwise….


End file.
